La amistad no es el límite
by Gemiralza
Summary: Hola, este fic participa del reto temático de junio "Theodore & Daphne" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Relata un poco los sentimientos y pensamientos de Daphne respecto a Theo y ciertas situaciones. Los invito a leer y espero que les guste. Los comentarios son bien recibidos.


**LA AMISTAD NO ES EL LÍMITE**

 **Disclaimer** : Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Theodore & Daphne" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala común; cómodo, mullido y verde. Verde, como casi toda la decoración que había en este espacio. Se podían apreciar pinceladas de plateado aquí y allá, en clara representación de nuestra ancestral casa: Slytherin. La de los astutos; o por lo menos, esa es la inmediata asociación que se hace al nombrar nuestra casa. Aunque he de reconocer que cada vez me parecía más y más lejana esa definición, cuando menos para describirme a mí. No podía llamarse astucia, al masoquismo del que yo hacía gala de un tiempo para acá.

Enredada en ese pensamiento estaba, cuando hizo acto de aparición él. Sí, era un él a quien yo podía denominar causa de mi actual estado de adicción al sufrimiento, porque eso era lo que yo padecía: una terrible fascinación por el dolor, y Theodore Nott era el causante sin siquiera sospecharlo.

Desde que entró en la sala común lo presentí, no necesitaba verlo u oírlo, parecía que se había incorporado a mi sistema una alarma que me avisaba de su presencia, claro ésta solo funcionaba para prolongar mi malestar, porque pese a saber que estaba ahí, no podía huir. Porque él, era mi amigo. Amigo, se había convertido en la palabra más odiada de mi léxico, detestaba el contexto que ésta implicaba.

\- Hola, pequeña luciérnaga –dijo Nott, sentándose en el reposabrazos– ¿Me has extrañado?

\- Deja de llamarme así, Nott –respondí, sin quitar la vista de las cortinas que parecían moverse por una brisa, que desde luego era inexistente; estábamos en las mazmorras– Y de hecho, creí que sería tu desaparición la noticia de la semana –no pude evitar poner un tinte amargo a esta frase, yo sabía bien cuál era el motivo de su "desaparición"– Pero ya ves –lo miré brevemente– no todos los sueños se cumplen.

Él hizo un gesto ofendido y luego tocó su pecho con fingido dramatismo.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con mi pequeña luciérnaga? La que me profesaba amor eterno. ¿Es acaso tu forma de hacerme pagar estos días que te privé de mi presencia?

\- Cada vez suenas más parecido a Draco, y como sigas de esa forma te diré un adiós definitivo. Mi escasa tolerancia está totalmente invertida en Malfoy, ya no me queda nada para ti.

No sé cómo pude articular esa oración e imprimirle el sarcasmo necesario, porque mi mente se había quedado detenida en cuanto Theo dijo amor eterno, si él supiera cuán cerca de la verdad estaba. Esa frase que dijo socarronamente, era mi triste realidad; la que me llevaba a este estado de masoquismo puro. Amaba a Theodore Nott, así de simple. Es definitivo, cada vez parecía menos digna de pertenecer a esta casa, me asemejaba a pasos agigantados a los Gryffindor y sus ideales. A este paso, antes de que acabara el año le rogaría a Snape que me cambiara de casa; volverme una Hufflepuff no parecía tan mala idea. En serio, estaba comenzado a divagar y repito, todo por culpa del idiota de Nott. Bueno, realmente era culpa mía, pero no pensaba decirlo; eso sería casi sentenciar mi expulsión de Slytherin, la culpa, no era algo que nos caracterizara precisamente.

Tardé un poco en darme cuenta, quizá la concentración que requería establecer mi situación mental me había distraído demasiado; pero lo noté: Nott jugueteaba con un mechón de mi cabello, eso solo significaba una cosa: tenía algo que decirme, algo grande. En el mismo instante en que lo comprendí, mis alarmas se pusieron al máximo, me tensé completamente y la angustia hizo presa de mí; pero no dejé que se dibujara en mi cara el estado en el que me encontraba.

\- Muy bien Theo, ¿qué quieres decirme? –dije, aún sin mirarlo; no quería arriesgarme a que se notara mi angustia– Puedes dejar mi cabello en paz.

\- Odio que me conozcas tanto –dijo soltando el mechón.

\- No seas tan predecible y listo.

Me miró con el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado, pero lo dejó pasar.

\- Vamos a otra parte, aquí no te lo puedo decir –se levantó y tomó mi mano, halando de mí ligeramente.

Oh sí, claro que tenía razón: lo que me iba a decir era muy importante. Por mi mente pasaron varias posibilidades; una más terrible que la otra, así que decidí detener ese caudal de ideas y no hacer conclusiones precipitadas.

Llegamos a uno de los patios interiores del colegio, ni siquiera noté cuando salimos de las salas ni las mazmorras. Este lugar era hermoso; perfecto para una declaración amorosa, pero mi mente afortunadamente no era tan ilusa, así que estaba perfectamente consciente de que esa no era la causa de nuestra presencia aquí.

Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos de piedra que estaban desperdigados sin aparente orden.

\- Estoy enamorado –lo dijo así, sin ninguna pausa o preparación previa. Letal como una maldición asesina. Una frase que para otros significaba vida, era la muerte para mí– Ella es maravillosa, es de Ravenclaw está un año menos que nosotros; en sexto. Es hermosa; rubia, ojos miel…

Él siguió hablando por no sé cuánto tiempo de la "perfección" de su novia. Sus palabras para mí eran un eco inteligible del que solo sacaba palabras al azahar: "amor", "bella" y la peor de todas "la amo". Sé que mi rostro se mantuvo impertérrito, llevaba demasiado tiempo de práctica, en ocultar mis sentimientos. Mi inalterable expresión solo se veía matizada por leves rictus que acompañaban mis palabras cuando él solicitaba mi opinión. No soy plenamente consciente de lo que dije, pero sé que fue lo que él esperaba oír porque su gesto alegre me lo dijo. Quizá el hecho de que esto no me cayera completamente por sorpresa, jugó a mi favor. Las escapadas y desapariciones de Theo me habían puesto sobre aviso, pero nada podría haberme preparado para esta sensación de estar hundiéndome en un pozo, para estas ganas de gritar y destruir cosas hasta que dejara de doler; solo mi experiencia como Slytherin en enmascarar sentimientos me había mantenido incólume aunque fuera solo en apariencia.

Después de ese día, las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. Mi amigo apenas si pasaba tiempo con nosotros. Yo me había unido, si se quiere decir de alguna manera, a un grupo variopinto formado por Draco y su novia: Hermione Granger, sí, por raro que suene el elitista por naturaleza había caído preso de la leona y debo reconocer que la chica de Gryffindor le había sentado se maravilla a mi amigo; su semblante oscuro y sombrío poco a poco había ido desapareciendo. Y si ella era buena para uno de los míos, yo no podría oponerme. En ese grupo también estaban Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson y Mathias Astergam el novio de Pansy, un Slytherin que siempre había pasado desapercibido por su bajo perfil, pero que era el complemento perfecto para la princesa Slytherin. A veces; se unían Potter y Weasley, pero más que nada por la castaña; aunque aún había incomodidad en el ambiente cuando ellos estaban, supongo que con el tiempo eso cederá.

Sí, me había adaptado a ese grupo lleno de personalidades y actitudes distintas, y dentro de lo que cabía estaba bien. Solo que ese vacío que crecía entre Theo y yo me lastimaba, verlo junto a ella a cada paso y en cada rescoldo del castillo me estaba matando y creí esconderlo bien, hasta que un día Hermione abordó el tema con la sutileza de un gigante.

\- Debes dejar de sufrir por él, Daphne. Theo está ciego, aún no se da cuenta de que esa chica no es lo que aparenta y aunque te duela, debes dejar que el viva el camino que su decisión le marcó –cuando escuché sus palabras, miré en todas direcciones por si alguien la había escuchado. Demás está decir que con ese gesto ya no tenía sentido negar su acusación.

\- No sé de qué hablas –que no tuviera sentido no quiere decir que no lo intentaría.

\- Bueno, me basta con saberlo yo. Te he visto Daphne, veo en tus ojos lo mismo que había en los míos cuando vi a Draco hundirse lentamente, antes de la caída de Voldemort. Veo esa muda desesperación por querer sacarlo de un camino que solo le traerá dolor, pero lo único que puedes hacer es dejar que él se dé cuenta, porque de lo contrario anidará en su interior la duda de si eso pudo ser diferente y esa inquietud carcomerá su alma e impedirá la plenitud de su felicidad. Yo ya pasé por esto Daphne, y con algo que pudo destruir a Draco por completo, no solo romper su corazón; pero míranos, aquí estamos; amándonos y viviendo la felicidad, pero esto solo fue posible cuando él se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error.

No cabía duda de porque ella era la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación, sus palabras me obligaron a ver la realidad: Theo había escogido, y por tanto, debía vivir su decisión. Me partía el alma admitirlo, yo lo amaba pero él a mí no.

Después de la conversación o monólogo con Hermione pude ver las cosas distintas, no es que dolieran menos, simplemente había un toque de fría lógica en mi dolor.

Pasaron poco menos de dos meses, cuando sucedió: Theo vio a su perfecta novia y a un chico de su mismo curso y casa en una situación comprometedora; nunca supe exactamente qué fue.

Contrario a lo que pensé, Theo no se echó a morir; sufrió y mucho, no necesitaba decírmelo para que yo me diera cuenta; pero nuestra naturaleza Slytherin nos impedía sentirnos más miserables, eso sería pisotear nuestro orgullo. Bendito Salazar y su legado.

Volvió a ser parte de nosotros, o mejor dicho de nuestro modificado nosotros; gracias a las adiciones que habían sido hechas. Se volvió a acercar a mí, a contarme cosas. Y aquella distancia que había crecido entre nosotros empezó a decrecer. Yo seguía amándolo pero de una manera diferente, algo más madura. La influencia de mis nuevas amistades era notoria.

Las cosas empezaron a cambiar, no lo noté porque fue demasiado gradual; un poco más de atenciones, detalles aquí y allá, roces inocentes pero premeditados y otras cosas. Me había centrado tanto en ser su amiga, guardando mis sentimientos, que no me di cuenta cuando Theo empezó a dar muestras de interés en mí. Interés amoroso y no fue hasta que él mismo me lo dijo con todas sus letras que yo lo supe.

\- Estoy enamorado.

Eso me había dicho un día que estábamos en el mismo patio de aquella vez, y no pude evitar sentir como si el tiempo hubiera regresado y se repitiera aquel día. Pero no, esta vez no. No me iba a prestar a escuchar sus divagaciones amorosas para que luego, cuando estuviera con la chica en cuestión me diera la espalda.

\- Te felicito Theo, pero no quiero saber más.

\- ¿Qué? –dijo él atónito.

\- Eso, no quiero saber más. Es tu vida Theo y que yo sea tu amiga no te obliga a contarme todas tus cosas. La última vez las cosas no salieron bien ni para ti y esa chica, ni para nuestra amistad. Recuerda que te dije lo que ella era y tú simplemente creíste que yo actuaba de mala fe, así que no, esta vez no quiero saber nada. Seguimos siendo amigos, te quiero, pero no voy a ser tu diario personal.

\- Daphne, quieres escucharme un segundo, por favor –dijo deteniendo mí huida; ligeramente suplicante, y vaya que eso era raro en un Slytherin. Así que decidí ceder un poco en mi actitud y escucharlo.

\- Voy a ser rápido porque caso contrario no me escucharás –arqueé una ceja, pero no dije nada – Estoy enamorado, de ti.

Esta vez, fue mi turno de quedarme atónita.

\- ¿Qué? – dije con clara sorpresa en mi voz, mi mente aún estaba procesando sus palabras.

\- No sé desde cuando Daphne, solo sé que sucedió. Tú sabes que para nosotros no es fácil expresar nuestros sentimientos así que no me lo pongas más difícil.

\- Lo siento Theo, pero me has sorprendido.

\- Lo sé, pero que dices ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Mi mente estalló en un barullo de ideas inconexas y tardé un par de minutos en reorganizarlas. Lo amaba eso era indiscutible pero a la vez habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Apenas hace unos meses me dijo también que estaba enamorado, y eso no funcionó; por otro lado nos conocíamos de siempre así que una relación entre nosotros tenía solo dos caminos: un rotundo fracaso o toda una vida juntos. La perspectiva me emocionó pero como es un dogma para nosotros, la reacción a los sentimientos es los pensamientos, no puedes tomar decisiones basado solo en lo que sientes, se deben analizar con detenimiento todas las implicaciones. Bien, ya tenía mi decisión.

\- Theo, yo te amo. Desde hace mucho tiempo…

\- Pude ver el nacimiento de una sonrisa en su comisura.

\- Pero –la sonrisa decayó- no puedo aceptar ser tu novia.

\- ¿Qué? Pero has dicho que me amas –preguntó confuso y ligeramente dolido.

\- Y es así: te amo. Pero entiéndeme no puedes pretender que pase de ser tu mejor amiga a tu novia de un día para el otro; sin un proceso previo, sin conocernos verdaderamente. No como amigos –aclaré cuando sentí que iba a intervenir- sino como pareja, podemos empezar a salir en plan romántico, conocer y que conozcas ese lado de nuestra personalidad. Darnos la oportunidad de enamorarte y que me enamores. Si aceptas mi respuesta, seré muy feliz y si no la aceptas lo entenderé.

\- Claro que acepto –dijo él sujetando mi mano- Reformuló mi pregunta ¿Me permites cortejarte, enamorarte, conquistarte y demostrarte que eres lo más importante en mi vida? –dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

\- Por supuesto.

Y con esa conversación sellamos un pacto, hicimos un acuerdo que nos permitiría conocernos en otro plano, que nos dejaría explorar nuestros sentimientos y dejarlos afianzar. Porque estaba segura de que Theo y yo estaríamos juntos, su mirada aquel día tenía escrita una promesa intemporal y mi corazón la había aceptado, y había entregado mi alma en respuesta. Quizás Theo y yo aún no éramos novios, pero ya estábamos juntos. Empezaríamos a recorrer nuestro camino, pero de la mano. Después de todo: La amistad no es el límite.

* * *

 _ **Nota de autora**_ : Bueno, primero que nada un saludo a todos los que pasen por aquí. Espero que les guste mi historia y dejen sus opiniones, que siempre serán bien recibidas. De antemano, disculpas por cualquier error. Por cierto, tengo un enorme problema con las rayas o guiones largos, no salen en mi computadora. Ya utilicé el comando y no salen, por eso pido disculpas.

Arrivederci!


End file.
